


Remember him

by Dappled_san



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All characters will eventually be mentioned, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found you, after a long chase through the waterfall..she caught up with you. It wasn't long since you left Snowdin, since you said your goodbyes..<br/>She somehow knew what you looked like, gave chase and cornered you like a mouse.. You'll go willingly, only is she does one simple thing..</p><p>May change rating if I decide to get really violent. You fell into the underground right before Frisk does.. They'll come later on, as will other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember him

**Author's Note:**

> God this is rushed..and Undyne is soo out of character..or I feel like she is.
> 
> I made up a dungeon kinda.. Forgive me I just got the game and I'm playing it through so my memory is cloudy on the environment.. There will be more chapters! Basically it will be you remembering your times with Pap..lots of fluff to come..and angst

"You'll come willingly if I..what?"

" You heard me.. Let him into the damn guard.."

  You grunted under the boot of Undyne, tears oozing from your tear ducts as she looked down at you, her hear cocking slightly. She groaned, obviously bothered..

"Ughh, why? Can't you just let me end you here and now? Make it easy for me!"

  "Because he deserves to be in the damn guard! If you taking me to the king to be killed lets him do just that..then.."

  She stepped off of your chest, glaring down at you as you couched, clearing your throat and sitting up. You grabbed your upper chest and rubbed it to ease the pressure that was on your body just moments before.

  Her eyes became gentle and she sighed, chuckling..she threw her head back in a loud roar of laughter..

"Y-You..you..care about..NO, YOU love the damn skeleton! How precious.."

  You could feel your heart start to pound as you looked up at the fish woman who was standing just by you. Did you really..love Papyrus..? The child like individual was always there for you, cared..he would listen..he never wanted to see you get hurt..

   your heart began to ache, knowing you won't get to see him again..Your eyes flickered over to her weapon..The butt of her spear dug in the ground as she came down from her laughing fit. She wiped a tear, and finally made sure she had calmed down before she became serious again.

"Okay human, I'll take you to the king. Hell I'll even make your Skeleton lover a royal guard like he so desires..only because he's a good friend and I deem him worthy. He did lead me to you..after all. I'm not making him a guard because of you..so get that through your damn head right now or I'll-"

  You raised your hand, and she grew quiet. You didn't care..as long as he got to be apart of the one thing he wanted to be part of..he'd go on and on about his dreams and how excited he was that one day he could finally live them..most of them were of the surface, but he was so set on being a royal guard..

 "As long as Pap is at your side..defending the innocent..then I don't care. I want him happy.. _make_ him happy. Don't tell him where I went either.. Just tell him I'm okay and that I'll miss him..and.." You began to get choked up, tears coming back into the corner of your eyes. You bit your bottom lip and closed your eyes tightly,

  You began to sob.

  You didn't expect her to be gentle when she bent down and pulled you to you a stand; and tied your hands together behind your back. Your eyes still tightly shut, and your throat feeling like it was tightening..Tears streamed down your face as you held back a whimper..a hand padded you on the back..and a voice broke the darkness of the waterfall..

 

"I'll make sure it's..some what painless.."

 

   She pushed you for what seemed like forever, through the hot lands and up to the capital..there, you were taken to what you assumed was the Guards post. You looked about, wanted posters and such on the walls..cells here and there..but where was she taking you? Eventually you made it to a pit..

It was covered with a heavy iron door made of bars..oh god no.

   This was a cellar, a deep pit that you could get into but once your way in was taken away..you were stuck. You could handle a regular old cell, but this? Your only source of light was coming from a hole, a few yards away...

 

  "like it? I haven't really got to use it since we don't usually get dangerous criminals around here..criminals like a disgusting human like you.."

  She pushed you, her hand pressed hard against your shoulder blade. You landed heavily on your shins and huffed in pain..great..there goes your bit of sympathy she gave you. She held you there, lifted the pits opening and released a rope. She grasped a hold of it and then of you. Throwing you over her shoulder and ascending downward.

 

  You could smell the wet mold that grew on the walls, it hit your nose and you swallowed in disgust..the air around you was damp, and cold..goose bumps formed on your arms..your capture let out a sigh of relief.."Ahh you're lucky..it feels great down here.."

   "that's easy for you to say Fish face.." You grumbled, soon finding your face smacking the moist dirt below as she let you go..  
"Oops.." She mutter sarcastically..you could almost feel her grin in the dimly lit atmosphere as she stared at you. You rolled yourself over, using your weight to land on your back. She had moved away..

 

  Over to the back wall, shifting something heavy..shackles you assumed..unclipping them so that they could rewrap around your wrist..you shifted your head back, and you watched her..

 

   You were going to be almost hanging from that wall..she pulled the chains upward and got them to the right level before coming back to your side. She pulled you up by the tie that kept your hands together and pulled you up..kinda like she was holding a bag by the handles..she was strong..to be able to hold you like this..

  
  Without warning, she slammed you against the stone that made up the surroundings..holding your arms above your head and closing the metal around you.

  
  She cut the ties that kept you contained before hand and you were hanging there. You groaned, the weight of your body pulling against your upper part of your body. In almost a purr, she leaned in close and whispered " I hope you're comfortable. You'll be here for a while..I'm going to speak to the king about Papyrus, and then you..he'll handle you from there.."

 

  She leaned back, and went for the rope..she started to climb her way back up when you called out. "W-Wait! " she stopped, her head swinging over her shoulder to look at you.

 "Please keep me alive long enough to see him be inducted..that's my final request. Sneak me in, or something..I need to see that grin when he gets his new title.."

"Okay, only if you admit one thing to me..human."

  Oh god what is she doing now, wasn't this enough?

 "Tell me you love him."

  You blinked, eyes narrowed up at her as her demand reached your ear.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Tell me you love the damn skeleton."

  You sighed..what did you have to lose? You were going to die in a few days..you were going to be used to release the monsters..release him..how you were going to miss that dorky skeleton..with his action figures..and his innocence..his caring heart and his just happy over all attitude..

Damn you did love him.

Finally, after moments of silence..you lowered your head in defeat, "I love him."

"What was that? Louder!"

"I love Papyrus okay?! What else do you want? " you hissed as you jolted your head upward, hair flying into your face..you did love him, but who cares now? He would never know..

" Good, now sulk.. He's better off without you. You're doing him a favor human..just remember that.." With that said she climbed out..and left you alone..placing the covering over the opening..

It went quiet..

You threw your head back and closed your eyes..smiling as you began to remember..

Remember you..  
And remember him..


End file.
